


The Soulmate of My Dreams

by JamieM



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Elves, Fantasy AU, Fluff, It hurts a little, M/M, Minor Character Death, SO MUCH FLUFF, Soulmates, and humans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 01:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9633104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieM/pseuds/JamieM
Summary: As the king of the Ice City, Nikolai Plisetsky had made many good things for his people.After him, as the king of the Ice City, Yuri Plisetsky had made so much in so little time. People adored him and the symbolic gush of fresh air he was for the kingdom.As the king’s husband and soulmate, Otabek was liked very much as well.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> I'm burning on Otayuri's hell and I like it very much, so I started writing this. 
> 
> I'm sorry for any mistakes, English is not my first language and I have no beta. 
> 
> I hope someone likes this. I spent quite some time trying to finish it, because I didn't know how/didn't want to...  
> It's too cute so I couldn't stop, they deserve it.

As the king of the Ice City, Nikolai Plisetsky had made many good things for his people. That’s why, when he started to feel sick, every person in the little realm prayed for him to get better and come back to his majesty. 

Unfortunately, his health had not recovered, and news of his passing clouded the city in grieve. His only heir, a 15 year old boy named Yuri, was but a child and could not take his place as the rightful king. In his place, the old counselor and tutor Yakov Feltsman was named as regent until Yuri could finally take the crown. 

Don’t take it wrong, Yakov was a reasonable man, and he knew what he was doing when stepped in. Yuri just didn’t give a single damn at what he was trying to teach him right now. Yakov had been his tutor for a long time, since he was born, it seemed. He was always like “You’re exactly like Vitya when I was trying to teach him…” and Yuri was caught.

“I’m nothing like him! He is an overdramatic idiot!” Yuri yelled. “How can you compare me to him?” 

“Oh, only you can’t see… You’re even letting your hair grow…” Yakov said, smiling when Yuri began another angry fit.

Yakov let his pupil yell and thought about Vitya for a moment. His other pupil… Victor was already a man, but he was still training him to stay on his place as counselor to the king. It was an exhaustive job. 

“Yuri, you’ll have to listen to him when I’m gone.” Yakov said, making Yuri stop abruptly. 

“You’re not allowed to die, not now… You have to make me a king.” he said, his tone almost somber. 

“So why are you not listening to me when I say to you that this is necessary. Sit and read the book I gave you.” Yakov said.

“Okay…” Yuri said, resigned. 

Yuri was a handful, but Yakov knew the kid since he was born, and he knew his potential. He was a passionate, good natured boy, and he had a big heart, just like his grandfather. Maybe he just needed someone to tame him. The stallion must first be broken before it can reach its true potential. 

Yakov left Yuri to his reading while searching for Victor. He found him with the little human boy he took for husband. When Victor left for his said mission, and came back with the human named Yuuri, prince Yuri was furious with him. How dare he bring back someone not only from another species, but with the same name as the future king? Soon enough, Yuri was also captivated by the human. 

Yakov knew why Victor left at the time. He knew Victor had a predicting dream that his soulmate was a human living by the Mountains of Ice, not far from the Ice City. Victor was young to have such a dream, Yakov knew, and thought he would come back empty handed, but he was wrong. An elf’s life was a long, long life, but a human’s was brief and intense, and maybe because of the nature of his soulmate, Vitya’s dream was so early in his life.

A soulmate was as important as life itself, hence, Yuuri was welcomed by the elves in the palace as family. Even Yuri concluded that Yuuri was fitting for Victor, after all. Yuuri was living at the palace since then, and he started to learn under Lilia to be a healer. 

Yakov knocked on the open door before showing himself to the couple. 

“Vitya, I need to speak to you.” 

“Of course.” Victor said, leaving his husband with a kiss on his forehead and a promise to come back soon. “What is it?”

“I was thinking about this for some time, and I think you should start counseling and tutoring Yuri now. This way, I can watch and give a feedback while I still can. Your dynamic will be vital for the kingdom when I’m gone too.” he said. “You know Kolya and I were very good friends.” 

“I… Why are you even thinking about that? This is preposterous!” Victor said.

“Just listen to me, at least this time, Vitya. I only ask you this.” Yakov said. 

Dying wasn’t as solemn a situation for elves as it was for humans. People still grieved, still felt very deeply about the loss of a loved one, but for the person, it was a relieving moment. It came with the time, the wisdom they could collect in the many years they lived. 

As it is, Yakov was feeling that his moment was close. His last duty was leaving Yuri in good hands and ready to take his post. He knew that as soon as Yuri is crowned, he was ready to leave them.

 

-*-*-*-*-

 

_Lots of trees blocked his view of the horizon. A river could be heard, but he couldn’t see it. The sound was soothing, along with the chirping birds. The forest was a place he went once or twice, as long as he remembered. He liked it._

_“Hey, you!” he heard, and the chirping stopped for a moment. “What are you doing here?”_

_“Shut up! You don’t hear the birds? They were singing before you started yelling!” Yuri said._

_“You’re an elf.” it wasn’t a question, and Yuri rolled his eyes at the cunning observation._

_“And you’re a human.” he said. “A human that have no appreciation for the peace of others.”_

_“I’m sorry if I disturbed you.” the other said. Yuri finally looked him._

_How did he know the other was human without looking at him, he didn’t know. He felt it. The human had curious, deep eyes. His skin was far from the ivory color Yuri’s had, and his eyes and hair were dark. He was taller than Yuri. He had a harsher, crude look, while Yuri’s was light, delicate, fairy-like. They were quite opposites._

_“This forest is not safe. It seems calm, but it’s full of invisible dangers.” the other said._

_“I can take care of myself.” Yuri said, as stubborn as ever._

_“I can’t let you.”_

_“Who are you? Do you even know who I am?” Yuri snapped. “You can’t tell me what to do!”_

_“Yes I can…”_

Yuri opened his eyes abruptly. Who this man think he is to speak to him like that! He looked around, forest replaced by library. He was having a dream. A really vivid dream. His anger was real, he took the first thing he could put his hands on and threw it far away. It was the book Yakov made him read. He slept reading it.

Someone entered the room exactly when he stood up to take the book. 

“Yuri, Yakov is acting weird…” Victor said.

“Yeah, I noticed.” Yuri said, picking up the book and cursing when he didn’t know where he was anymore. 

“What happened?” Victor asked, going to sit by Yuri. “You seem distressed.

“I had a stupid dream, that’s it. I fell asleep reading the stupid book Yakov said was so important.” Yuri said.

“If he said, it must be important. But about the dream, what happened that made you so edgy.” 

“I was in a forest, it was relaxing, I could hear a river nearby, the chirping of the birds. But I was rudely interrupted by some human that said the forest wasn’t safe. I said I knew what I was doing and no one could tell me what to do, to what he told me he could! The audacity!” Yuri told him, and Victor made that face that indicated deep thoughts. 

“Was it a vivid dream, like you was really there?” Victor asked.

“Yes, I even knew the guy was human before I looked at him. I kind of felt it.” he said.

“Yuri… I don’t know how to tell you this, but you most likely just had your dream.” Victor said.

“Yeah, of course I had a dream, I just told you… Wait. You don’t mean The Dream, right?” Yuri asked, starting to panic a little.

“Yeah, I meant exactly that.” 

“But it can’t be! I’m too young! I’m only 15!” Yuri said. “I never heard of someone having it so young.” 

“Because it never happened.” Victor said. “At least there’s none on the records.” 

“It can’t be! It was just a stupid dream!” 

“When I had my dream with Yuuri, it was exactly like this. The dream was vivid, I felt like I already knew all about him, and he dared me to go and find him. He instigated me in a way I couldn’t not go and find him.” Victor explained. “That’s why I went on that mission.” 

“And you found him and he is the love of your life, I know all about it.” Yuri dismissed him. “I just think it is not what you concluded. It can’t be.”

“It is, and the more you ignore it, the more you’ll feel the lost in your heart. You’ll have other dreams. Your soulmate will insist.” Victor said. “Until I found Yuuri, my dreams were more and more constant, until I had them every night.”

“I don’t want to dream about this guy forever!” 

“This forest, do you know where it was?” Victor inquired.

“I don’t really know, it must be one of the forests of the south.” Yuri said. “It was dense, really green, there was a lot of different birds.”

“Well, we’ll wait until you have more details.” 

 

-*-*-*-*-

 

“Yuri had his dream.” was the first thing Victor said to Yuuri when they met again.

“His dream in The Dream?” Yuuri asked, he knew already how Victor found him and why.

“Yes, and he said he didn’t want it to be it. He said he didn’t want to dream of this.” Victor said. “I don’t know what to say to him. When I had my dream, even if I was young yet, all I wanted to do was to find you immediately.”

“He will come to the same conclusion, you just have to wait.” Yuuri said. “Yuri is a kind boy, but he is stubborn too. He will eventually see that his soulmate will complete him, help him, and not put a stone in his path.”

“I think he’s afraid. I wish I could do something. He looked like a child, a real child, when he was speaking about the dream. He looked legitimately happy about hearing the sound of the birds and the river.”

“Victor… You’ll have to let him go his own way. And you know this.” Yuuri said.

“Yeah, I know.” Victor said. “Yakov was strange as well, I think he’s thinking about his death.” 

“Really? But he seems so well!”

“He is all around saying that he has to prepare us to when he won’t be here anymore.” Victor thought about his conversation with Yakov. He felt like he was already mourning the loss of his pupils.

“Well, try to do everything he asks, the man doesn’t need any more trouble than what he already have in his hands. You see, tutoring Yuri, you, and the entire kingdom too, it’s not an easy task.” Yuuri said.

“How are your classes with Lilia going?” Victor asked.

“She is really strict, and doesn’t tolerate any mistake, so I’m having a hard time.” he giggled. “But I enjoy it very much. She is also kind of like another teacher I had when I was younger.”

“I’m glad you’re adapting to everything so well.” Victor said. “I love you even more when you do all this effort to keep yourself here, by my side.”

“And I love you more when you appreciate the things I do here.” Yuuri said, stealing a kiss of his husband’s lip. “I have to go now, Lilia wants me to select some herbs before dinner.” 

 

-*-*-*-*-

 

Yuri woke up somehow relieved that he didn’t have another dream with the idiot. He started to call him like that in his head, because he didn’t know his name. Or anything about the human at all. Only that he was human and he was more handsome than he would ever admit. 

“Yuri, Lady Mila is here to see you.” a maid told him while he was eating his breakfast.

“Don’t even care to let her in, I’m in no mood to deal with her…”

“Yurachika, this is so rude! You have to watch your manners in the presence of a lady!” she said, already sitting beside Yuri.

“You’re the lady?” he asked ironically.

“You’ll never change, will you?” she smiled. “I missed you, mother and father sent their regards too. I came here with Georgi, he’s becoming a knight today, with Michele, Sara and Emil. I wanted to see the ceremony.” 

“I… I forgot we’d have a ceremony today.” Yuri said. All that dream nonsense had made him unfocused on his objective. For him to be a good king, he couldn’t be daydreaming about some human around the palace. 

“Don’t worry, no one can blame you.” Mila said. “I’m sure Yakov got it covered.” 

“Of course he did.” Yuri said.

“There’s something wrong with you, what is it?” she asked.

“Don’t even ask, it’s nothing. Not important.” 

“It made you distracted, you’re not usually like this.” she said. “But if you don’t want to say, I’m won’t ask anymore.” 

“Thanks.” he said. “When are you becoming a knight?”

“I don’t really know… Maybe next year. They say I’m young, that I don’t have to worry about it, but I want it so much!” she said, a big smile on her lips. “For now, I’m just watching.”

“It’ll happen in no time.” Victor said, entering the room and smiling to the young woman. “It’s good to see you again Mila.”

“You too.” she said. “Where’s Yuuri?”

“He was with Lilia before the sun was even up.” Victor said. “Sometimes I think he spends more time with her than with me.”

“He’s not to blame, I would run too.” Yuri said. 

“Well, I’m afraid you can’t run from your tutor, so finish your breakfast quickly, we have a lot to do today before we get ready for the ceremony of knighthood later.” Victor said. Mila took the opportunity to leave and find her friends. 

“Before you ask, I haven’t dreamed this night.” Yuri said when they were alone in the big dining room. 

“Yuri, you’ll have to forget about this for now, you have a lot to catch on today.” Victor said.

“I was not remembering it! I already forgot it okay!” he said, leaving his fork on the plate with some harshness and standing. “I’m done.”

“We’re to the library, then.” 

The time decided to take a break from passing, Yuri concluded when three entire days already passed, and he looked at the clock and it was 10am yet. He couldn’t believe his eyes.

“This is so boring even time isn’t passing.” he said. 

“You want to take a break? Maybe train your swordsmanship with your friends, it could be a good way to make time pass faster.” Victor said. 

“Yeah, it’s better than just sit here reading this.” Yuri said. “I’m going to change.”

Yuri would never admit he ran to his room to change. He would never admit that he kind of missed his friends and the other kids that used to play around the castle, but when they started to grow older, came back to their parents house to finish their training in family style. 

When he arrived at the palace’s courtyard, everyone stopped what they were doing to look at him.

“What, you’ve never seen a king to be?” he asked irritably. “Let’s train.” 

He spent the rest of the morning there, practicing and laughing with the others. He had his lunch and then Victor made him read a little more before he had to start to get ready for the ceremony.

Mila came to pick him up. She said she didn’t want to get there alone, all the others were going to be occupied getting orders and advices from older knights. 

It was utterly strange to see Mila all dressed up. She was always so casual, dressing in pants and shirts and boots, that when she wore a dress, she looked stunning. Not that Yuri will ever say it to her. 

“Who are you? Where’s Mila?” he asked as he saw her.

“You’re only jealous that I’ll look better than you…” she laughed. “Are you ready? Really? With that loose tie knot?”

She helped him redoing the knot and then spraying some essence on him. It made his nose tickle a bit, but he liked the smell. She laughed of his ruffles and took his arm, and he took her to the ballroom. 

The ceremony went well, all four of them were perfect on their speeches. When everyone started to eat and drink, Yuuri may have had too much to drink and Victor had to take him out of the ballroom. It made Yuri’s night. He danced a music or two out of politeness, and sat on his prince chair almost all night, only observing. 

He caught himself thinking about the dream he had, and what it meant. It seemed unfair for the gods to give him not only the mission to become a king too early, and then throw another big responsibility his way, to find his soulmate. No one had to find their soulmate at 15. It was too early. They were so immature at this age. It was unfair.

When the night was over, he went to his room exhausted. He almost didn’t even change clothes before going to bed. 

_He was at the forest again, except this time he could see the horizon. He was at the very end of it, looking down at the city a few meters from the forest. It was a fortified city, so it was human. The city was all white, it made it look like the Ice City._

_“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” the human asked, he was right by his side._

_“What’s your name?” Yuuri asked, he never liked to play hide and seek._

_“It’s too soon.” the man said._

_“Then how am I supposed to call you?”_

_“Any way you want to.”_

_Silence. They stood there, admiring the view for a few minutes._

_“I live there.” the human said. “I really want to leave, though.”_

_“Why?” Yuri asked before he could stop himself._

_“I don’t like to feel alone. I feel alone there. I don’t mind being alone, but only if I know that somewhere, someone is waiting for me.” he said. “I’m losing my faith.”_

_“What are you saying? Are you going to end you life or something?” he asked._

_“No, never. But I might leave the city. I might go into the forest again.”_

_“What happened on that forest?” Yuri demanded to know._

His heart was racing and the sweat made the base of his long hair wet. What was he supposed to do about the dreams? He started to feel compelled by the man’s history, by his personality. By his eyes. He already had so much on his hands. It. Was. Unfair.

He took the glass of water from the bedside table and gulped it all. He really needed to calm down. He was curious now. If he came back to sleep, maybe he could come back to the dream…

 

-*-*-*-*-

 

“So you had the dream again.” Victor said, smiling a bit.

“Yeah, and wipe this smug smile from your stupid face or I’ll never tell you anything from now on.” Yuri angrily said.

“You don’t have to be angry at me, I’m not the one doing this to you.” Victor said. “And I want to know more, how about this time? Where were you? Do you know his name already?”

“We were at the border of the forest, looking at his city. It was all white, fortified, he hadn't said any names.” Yuri explained.

“And you’re more curious now, right?” 

“How can I not be!?” Yuri said, frustration clear in his voice. “This is maddening.”

They heard a knock on the door, and then it opened to reveal Yuuri.

“Are you having a lesson now? I can come back later.” Yuuri said.

“No! Come in.” Yuri said before Victor could say anything. He really had to speak to Yuuri, he was curious about something.

“Okay, I was just going to call you for lunch, but it seems like you want to talk.” Yuuri said, and Yuri will never know how he did this mind reading thing, he knew everything.

“I wanted to ask you something… About the dream.” Yuri said. “Did you had the dream too? Because when it’s two elves, both have the dream, and then they meet kind of halfway. But you’re a human, and the ancient blood does not run on you.”

“Hmm, so this is what it’s all about. Yes, I had some dreams with this handsome man, and meeting him, but it was really clouded. It was not like Victor described his dreams. He said elves dreams are vivid, interactive, it uses your curiosity to make you search for the person. I never had this kind of dream. Never really felt the need to look for Victor, despite knowing I would find him eventually.” Yuuri explained. 

“So when you see a human in a dream, they are not being themselves, they are being somewhat manipulated by the dream to appear more attractive?” Yuri asked.

“No.” Victor said. “They are acting like they probably would on the situation. The Yuuri I met on my dreams was really close to the Yuuri I found. His personality is exactly the same. The dream doesn’t need to change them, because they will be naturally compelling to us.”

“Right…” Yuri said, thinking now. So the guy had the personality he had on the dream. It seemed good. “Whe… When do you think I should go after him?” 

“You should be the judge of that, Yuri. If you receive messages from him, I’ll advice you to follow it.” Victor said.

“He told me… He was feeling alone, and that he was thinking about leaving the city.” Yuri informed. “I should go get him now.”

He doesn’t seemed as determined as Victor wanted, but at least he was listening to him. 

“If you want to, we can go with you. We won’t interfere with anything.” Victor offered.

“I don’t really know what to do.” Yuri said.

“You can’t go alone.” Yuuri said. “It’s too dangerous a journey for a prince by himself.” 

“So… Can you go with me? You don’t really mind?” he asked. 

He was looking like a child again, Victor thought. Like a scared child. He was proud of him for asking for help, though, knowing he couldn’t do this alone. It was real growth right in front of his eyes.

“Of course we don’t mind, Yuri, before being our king to be, you’re our friend.” Victor said.

They settled everything, Yakov gave them a million instructions, he prepared them for what they could face. The human could be hostile, unlike Yuuri that accepted his fate happily. Told them about other cases of elves that had human soulmates. On the next day, they were ready to leave. 

They identified the white human city as Alva. It was one of the most important human cities on the south. The journey there would take them about three days by horse, with minimum stops for food and rest. Yuri didn’t want to say, but he was worried. What if he was too late and something happened with his soulmate while he was on his way? He would never have inner peace again, and it was already hard to find. 

The journey took them half a day more than expected. Yuri had another dream on the way, the man said it was too soon yet to tell his name, and Yuri wanted to scream in frustration. He confirmed that the city was Alva, and said he once almost died on the forest because of a poisonous plant, when he was a kid. The incident actually killed his entire family, he was the only survivor. 

‘Don’t you dare enter that forest again.’ he thought to himself. ‘Wait for me.’

When they arrived at the city, they tried to find him, but with no name, it was hard. They rented two rooms at an inn and took some well deserved rest that night. 

_“Yuri.” he heard, but it couldn’t be, he didn’t know his name either._

_They were again at the border of the forest. The sun was setting and the orange light reflected beautifully at the big white walls of the city._

_“Otabek. Otabek Altin. It’s my name.” he said. “Look for me.”_

_Otabek, and Yuri was glad he could finally link a name to the gorgeous young man he always saw, stood up and started walking towards the city._

_Something caught Yuri’s attention, if he was at the city, and on his dream Otabek was going towards the city, could it be they would, eventually, meet halfway like it was meant?_

He woke up again with his heart pounding on his chest. He got up from the bed and dressed, got out of the room and was already going down the stairs when Yuuri called him.

“You said you wouldn’t interfere.” was everything he said before leaving the inn. 

He ran the almost empty streets until he found himself at the gates. He was starting to feel uneasy while they opened it. Even the door that granted easiest access was heavy and took some time to open. When he finally was out of the city, he saw a shadow not so far from the city. He ran like his life depended on it, and the closer he got, the surer he was that was Otabek. Even if the only light source was the moon that wasn’t exactly full anymore. 

When he was at touching distance from Otabek, he abruptly stopped. He didn’t know what to do now. Otabek wouldn’t know him. How was he supposed to take him into his arms and tell him he was his soulmate?

“Hey, are you fine?” Yuri asked, because the man in front of him was wavering on his feet. “What happened?”

“It’s you…” he said before falling unconscious.

 

-*-*-*-*-

 

When Otabek woke up, he heard voices of three people he didn’t know arguing about something he didn’t know either.

“How am I supposed to say it? This is not a game, it’s his life and mine!” he heard a strangely familiar voice say. He couldn’t remember where he already heard it.

“Yuri, don’t overthink this, you should be happy he is fine.” he heard another strong voice say.

“You two should shut up, he is waking up.” another voice, a more gentle now, said, and he was glad someone was paying attention to him.

He opened his eyes expecting light and brightness, but instead, the room was dark, only two candles illuminating it. 

“Where am I?” he asked. 

“You’re at the inn, in Yuri’s room.” the gentle one said. “You have a lot to discuss with Yuri, so we’re leaving. If you feel anything unusual, you should call me. You exhausted yourself, but should be feeling better by now.”

“You slept an entire day.” the other guy, the one he knew was not Yuri, said. “You should be hungry, we will get you something to eat.”

And the two left, leaving him and the angel at the room. The angel he tried so hard to run away from. 

“Why are you following me?” Otabek asked.

“What?” Yuri was genuinely surprised, so Otabek couldn’t actually blame him for following him on his dreams. 

“I… Doesn’t matter.” he said, turning his face so Yuri couldn’t look at him with those intense green eyes. 

“You were having dreams about me… Right?” Yuri asked, and Otabek didn’t know what to say. “I had dreams too…”

“You had?” he was surprised. “So you were actually looking for me?” 

“I kind of was, yes.” Yuri said, sitting down on a chair by the bed. “You know, I’m an elf. When it’s time for an elf to meet their soulmate, we have dreams that predict who they will be, and where to find them.” he explained. 

“So you’re saying that I’m your soulmate.” Otabek said kind of skeptic.

“I’m really young to have had the dream, usually elves start to have it when they are in mid thirties. I’m 15.” Yuri said. “I’m not thrilled either.”

“If you’re so young, how can you know this is really what you said?” Otabek asked.

“Everything is right, the vivid dreams, the interaction, and I did met you exactly where I dreamt I would.” Yuri explained. “My counselor has this theory that when the soulmate is a human, we usually have earlier dreams, because of the limited time you live.”

“Your counselor, what are you, some kind of prince?” Otabek non-humorously laughed.

“Yes, I’m to be king as soon as I turn eighteen.” Yuri said. 

“I… Thought you were and angel trying to take me.” Otabek confessed. “I thought you were going to take me to heaven or whatever is the place dead people are sent. I’ve seen very few elves, never really connected your appearance to one. I really didn’t expect you were a prince.”

“Well, I’m no angel, I’m a child who doesn’t even know what I’m doing.” Yuri said. “You told me in my dreams you don’t like to feel alone, and I thought… I can relate to that. All my family is dead, too. I don’t feel like I actually belong anywhere, even if I have a lot of people looking for me and keeping me safe. The closest to a family I have is Yakov, Lilia, and those two idiots that were here. It’s not much, but I’m willing to share them with you.”

Otabek didn’t know what to say, he was truly touched by Yuri’s words, but didn’t know what to do. Really thinking about it now, he didn’t have much in Alva, and nobody would miss him here. The burden of the status of Yuri made him think twice about going, though. What could he do there? He had nothing to offer Yuri back, and it made him hesitate.

“You don’t have to come. It’s not your obligation or something like this. It is binding only on me.” Yuri said. “The ancient blood does not run on humans, so you’ll have a choice. I’ll let you think about it.”

“Thanks.” was the only thing Otabek could say. 

Yuuri and Victor decided to interrupt them at the right moment. Yuuri left the tray he brought Otabek on the bedside table and the three of them left the room to give him a moment. They went to the adjacent room, where Yuuri and Victor were staying. 

“I don’t think he’s going to come.” Yuri said. 

“Don’t be unreasonable, what else could someone want? Find a soulmate, a person that truly identify with you at this level, this is for only a few humans, even though it’s so common for elves.” Yuuri said. “Don’t worry about this.”

“He doesn’t seem like he want anything to do with me.” Yuri ungracefully let his body fall on a chair. “I don’t really know what to think. It doesn’t seem like we… We are so different.”

“This is good, it means you’ll complete each other.” Victor said. “It’s not a trick of magic, Yuri. You won’t look at him and something will immediately change. This is not how it works. But you have to be open to the opportunities and make an effort.”

“I’m willing to try, okay, I just don’t know if he is.” Yuri said. 

He looked out through the window, almost nothing could be seen, just some lamps on the street and the faint brightness of the moon. What could he do to take Otabek back home with him? Maybe show that he was not joking, that this was not some children game.

He got up and left the room without saying a word to the others. He stood in front of the door for his own room and hesitated. What if Otabek wanted to be alone? But he said he doesn’t like to feel alone. Was that a lie? He knocked.

“Come in.” he heard.

“Hey…” he said. “I just want you to know… I’m serious about this. I know you must be thinking this is crazy, that no 15 year old boy can speak frankly about something so serious as love. But I believe in the ancient blood. It made every single relationship if not long and prosper, good as long as it endured.”

“I don’t really know about… Well, I know nothing about the ancient people.” Otabek said. “When my family died, I was raised by an aunt, she gave me as little attention as possible. She said I reminded her of my father, and every time she looked at me, she was sad. I only know my mom believed in the ancient people and the knowledge they had.”

“I can teach you. I will give you everything you need with pleasure, not only material. You see, Victor, my second counselor, the gray haired guy, he was in the same situation. His soulmate and husband, Yuuri, is a human. Yuuri doesn’t complain about the life on the palace. He found something he is good at and is currently helping our healer do her job. You can… I guess what I’m trying to say is that you will have a life there, I would never stop you from doing the things you like.” he sounded like he was begging, but Yuri doesn’t really care about anything now. He just wants to take Otabek to the Ice City. 

And make him the happiest man alive.

“I’m sorry if I’m pushing you… I don’t really know what to do…” he continued babbling.

“I’ll go with you.” Otabek said, silencing him with ease. “I’ll go. I have nothing here. Nobody is going to miss me. I’ll go.”

Yuri would never admit the tears of joy that escaped his eyes at that moment. Only Otabek would know. And he would learn better than to tell this to anyone. 

 

-*-*-*-*-

 

They were finally leaving the city, and even though Otabek had nothing that could hold him, he was feeling uneasy about leaving. But he made a decision, and he wanted to try and live this new life, this new beginning the gods were giving him. 

When he was younger, he had decided that he would follow his own path, that even if people didn’t believe him, he would do what he felt was right. Yuri saved him when he was almost dying of exhaustion, and he offered him new life to replace the boring orphan life he was living. He should be, and he was, grateful. 

Victor had found a horse for Otabek so they could journey back faster. They weren’t stopping much, and Otabek started to feel tired. He didn’t felt like himself since he passed out in front of Yuri. They were slowing the pace to a stop for food and for the animals to rest and he was glad. 

“You seem tired.” Yuri said, giving Otabek a loaf of bread and something to drink. “If you want, we can camp here until you feel better.”

“No, you don’t have to. I just feel a little tired, maybe because of the… Well what happened when you found me.” Otabek said. “I don’t want to be a burden.”

“You won’t be.” Yuri said, touching Otabek’s elbow affectionately. He didn’t dare do more than this. “Hey! Victor! Can we rest for a bit more? I’m feeling tired.”

“Okay, we’re not in a hurry.” Victor said. 

Otabek sent a grateful look to Yuri and he finally felt like he was doing something right with him. He didn’t know how Victor convinced Yuuri to go to the palace, but it seemed easier than Otabek. 

Otabek didn’t seemed like a passive person. He had the looks and build of a dominant person. He would look gorgeous in robes beside him on the parties and celebrations at the palace, Yuri thought, blushing a little. And he would look like belonging there. He knew very little about him, but he seemed compassionate and caring, by the way he treated his horse. He noticed him speaking to it with a low voice sometimes, when he thought nobody was looking. Those were good qualities for a ruler. 

“Aren’t you tired too? You look so frail.” Otabek said. “But your eyes show nothing but determination.”

“I may look frail, but you’ll see that I’m anything but it.” Yuri said. “You know, my grandfather used to say I’m one of the strongest person he knew.”

“What happened to him? To your family?” Otabek asked. “You know what happened with mine, but I never was able to ask you.”

“My mother and father were killed on an accident. I was 5 and didn’t want to go with them on the vacation trip, so my grandfather said he would take care of me. My mother would become queen soon, my grandfather was going to renounce the throne and give it to her while he still could help her with the transition. It’s a common practice among elves.” Yuri explained. “The entire company was going through a bridge and it shattered. Everyone fell into a canyon. Nobody survived.”

“I’m sorry.” Otabek said. 

“My grandfather had no more children, so I was the only heir left.” Yuri continued. “My grandfather started feeling ill a year ago, and he died not long after. Since then, Yakov, the counselor to my grandfather and my tutor, is the regent until I’m 18 and can take the crown.”

“So Victor will be your counselor when you’re king?” Otabek asked. 

“Yes, Yakov will resign his post.” Yuri said, and remembered Yakov’s nonsense about his death.

He considered Yakov as a grandfather. He didn’t know what to feel when knowing that he will lose this exemple of wisdom too. Not wanting to think about it, he asked more about Otabek’s past.

“As I said, I grew up living with my aunt, my father’s sister. She didn’t have any child of herself, so I grew up lonely. My family died when I was 3, so I don’t remember much of the time with them. I had so little time.” he said. “When I was 16, I ran away from her house, found a job with a blacksmith and started living my life.”

“So young…” Yuri said, he felt the urge to protect him, even though Otabek proved more than once that he was capable of surviving by himself. 

A comfortable silence set between them. They watched Victor and Yuuri talking and exchanging loving touches. 

“They make me nauseous sometimes. They have no idea how it is to watch them…” Yuri said.

“They look like they will be in love forever.” Otabek said. “It’s not a bad perspective.”

“So you want to be in love forever?” Yuri asked.

“Well… If I fall in love, I don’t want it to be any other way.” he said, Yuri couldn’t see his face, but his ears started to turn light red. 

Yuri smiled. He was falling in love. But he didn’t want to be like Victor and Yuuri. He was naturally more private about his relationships. 

Another silence. Yuri watched the other couple for a long moment. They drank some more water, the horses ate some pasture and they resumed the travel within an hour. Otabek helped Yuri get on his horse back, and Yuri thanked him with a red face, his hair covering almost his entire face.

Along the way, Victor noticed that Otabek and Yuri were becoming more familiar with each other, making little gestures that meant much more than they wanted to show. He was glad that Otabek had agreed to come with them. He knew he would make Yuri a better man and a better king. 

When they arrived the Ice City, and finally the palace, Yakov greeted them almost at the gates. He was relieved they all came back in one piece, and with the other human. It meant everything went just fine. 

 

-*-*-*-*-

 

Otabek looked curiously at everything. Watching every detail. The palace was enormous, the Ice City was beautiful, even more white than Alva, and that's saying something. He saw this old man waiting at the gates of the palace and didn’t believe when Yuri told him he was Yakov. He was the ruler of the city, and yet there he was, waiting at the gates as a servant would do. 

“I’m glad you came back so quickly!” Yakov said, helping Yuri dismount. 

“I’m glad we’re back already! I miss my bed so much!” Yuri laughed. “Yakov, this is Otabek Altin. Otabek, this is Yakov Feltsman, the regent of the Ice City.”

“I’m honoured to meet you.” Yakov said to Otabek, and he was in a lost of words. All he could say was repeat every word Yakov said to him. 

“I hope there’s a bath ready for me… I’m exhausted.” Yuri said, and one of the maids that was there for the reception of the prince started to go inside. “Prepare a bath for Otabek too! With the woody fragrance.” 

“Yes, your highness.” she said and rushed inside.

“You… There’s no need to…” Otabek tried to say, but Yuri interrupted him.

“Shh… I want you to relax and rest now, I know you’re tired. Damn it, I’m tired, I can only imagine you…”

“Thank you.” 

“I want to take a bath too, what do you think, Yuuri?” Victor said, looking suggestively to his husband. 

“You two are disgusting…” Yuri said, now entering the palace, followed by Yakov, Otabek and the couple.

“I hope you’re not so tired, Yurachika, I selected some books you’ll have to read until the end of the week.” Yakov said, making Yuri groan in annoyance.

Otabek was astonished that Yuri didn’t have the life he imagined. He thought the aristocratic life was only do what you want and command others. Yuri decided he would guide Otabek to his bath himself, and when they’re both done, they would go for a tour around the palace. 

“You will live here, I’m sure you’ll want to know everything about it.” Yuri said, animatedly. “How’s your swordsmanship?”

“I trained when I was not working, but I never had a teacher.” Otabek said.

“We will see your level and then you can train with any of the palace’s masters.” Yuri said. “And then, we can go to the kitchen and take some cookies.”

“What about the books?” Otabek asked. 

“I’ll read them later.” Yuri dismissed him. “I already asked the maids to get a room ready to be yours, and by nightfall I’ll take you there.” 

“I’ll take some time to adjust to this lifestyle.” Otabek concluded out loud. 

“But you’ll get there. I’m sure.” Yuri said. “If not, well, we can adapt.” 

After the bath, they made the tour, stopped to eat and check Otabek’s level at swordsmanship. He was not at a knight level, but he was agile and light on his feet, with some learning on the basics he couldn’t have without a teacher, he would grow fast. 

Yuri was happy to see Otabek making an effort, and finally understood why Victor mentioned it so much to Yuuri. It’s not easy to leave all you knew, all you had and start another life, on a place you didn’t know anyone and a new way of life. This tiny proud feeling started to grow in his heart.

“I guess we did enough today. If you want, you can have dinner at your room and sleep.” Yuri said. “Usually, the maids wake us up at 7am, and we have breakfast at the dining room. But I’ll ask them to leave you to sleep as long as you want.”

“You don’t need to. I want to get used to the schedule. But I will accept dinner at my room tonight.” 

“So, this is your room. If you want anything, from changing colors to furniture, you can ask me and I’ll have it done. I’ll ask a maid to bring your dinner. Are you sure you want to wake up early tomorrow?”

“Yeah, I’ll feel better, I’m sure.” Otabek assured him. 

“Okay, good night.” Yuri said and left. 

Otabek looked around the big room. It had a small room first, with a sofa and a coffee table, expensive rug on the floor. Then, as an adjacent room, the bedroom was huge. A big four-posted bed that looked soft and inviting, a small table with two chairs, a big wardrobe and a desk by the window decorated the room. All colours were sober, and he liked it how it was. He hadn’t brought much, his clothes were hung on the wardrobe, a picture of his mother that was the only thing of his family left was on the desk. 

The room was easily bigger than his entire house at Alva. He took a deep breath and started to roam around the room. A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door and the maid put the tray on the small table and left, being very polite. He ate and changed, and as soon as his head rested on the pillow, he was asleep.

 

-*-*-*-*-

 

Yuri wanted to go back to his room, but he knew he was too uneasy to sleep right now. He wanted to stop the flow of thoughts that was consuming him since all this began. How could he make Otabek see that the gods have chosen them to be together. He himself was a bit skeptic, and that’s why he ended up at Lilia’s door, he guessed.

“Come in.” she said from the inside. 

“Hey…” he said, not knowing how to start the conversation.

“I heard you arrived today, but didn’t expect you to come and see me. Are you ill? Need something to make you sleep?”

“No… I came because I wanted some… guidance. I don’t think… I think you’ll be the best person to ask this.”

“Go ahead,” she said, sitting on a chair and indicating another to him. “Ask anything.”

“You know Otabek came back with me, right?”

“Yes, I’ve heard.” she calmly said, almost knowing what he will ask.

“I don’t know how to make this work. I… I’d like to know how things were before and after you and Yakov were together. How can this not work, if it’s the gods’ wish.”

“Oh…” she said, buying some time to think how to say this to him and not make him lose the faith he had on the gods and his soulmate. “Yuri, the gods know what they’re doing. Yakov and I, we were in love much like Yuuri and Victor are now. We enjoyed our days and nights with each other, we’ve done our best to keep up with each other. But our love for our duties speak louder, and we accepted that. His role, his purpose in this life was being by the King’s side, and I knew and respected that. My duty was being by the side of anyone sick and he knew that. Both our jobs were time consuming to the point we couldn’t be with each other the way we wanted, so we prefered to stay separated.”

“But don’t you feel lonely?” Yuri asked. 

Lilia was touched by his concern about her. She extended a hand to him and caressed his hands soothingly. 

“I do feel lonely, but I have him here,” she touched her heart, “and here,” she touched her head. “I know he is my soulmate in every way, we got used to not be together, that’s all.”

“It seems awful. I don’t want to end like this… I’m really sorry for you, and Yakov, but I don’t feel like I can live like this.”

“You only met him, Yuri, but I think if you can’t live like this, the gods must have chosen someone that can and will want to be by your side forever.” she said.

“I wish you’re right.”

 

-*-*-*-*-

 

Even Otabek was surprised by the quick pace of his adaptation with his new lifestyle. It was really easy to adapt to a better situation than the one he lived in. He trained with one of the palace’s master swordsman all day, and when he wasn’t there, Yuri asked Victor to teach him about the ancient people and about the City. 

His busy schedule made it easier not to think about the situation he was in. Yuri said he was his soulmate. He knew nothing about elves customs, but he thought it would be different, feel different, when he found the person he presumably will spend the rest of his life with. This seemed casual, almost as if there was nothing going on. He expected Yuri to be more tentative about the relationship they were supposed to have, but he never tried anything with him, to what he was glad. Otabek found it hard to open up to others. 

He was having dinner with Yuri, Yuuri and Victor that night. They seemed like a real family, Victor always playing and joking, Yuri irritably fighting and being stubborn and Yuuri being the kind, affectionate glue to stick it all together. 

“We’ll have another celebration in two days, it’s Day of Remembrance.” Victor said. 

“I know. It’s the first since my grandfather’s passing.” Yuri said, immediately sad about it. “The Day of Remembrance is a day we remember the lives and accomplishments of our deceased loved ones.” Yuri explained Otabek. “You can join us if you want, but I won’t make you, if you feel uncomfortable about it.”

“We usually set up a shrine and include pictures of all people we want to celebrate. Everyone on the palace is allowed to contribute.” Victor explained.

“I’ll be glad to join you.” Otabek said. “I have many people I want to celebrate.”

“I’m glad you think like this.” Yuuri said. “Death is such a strong event in someone’s life, you should feel at ease to want to celebrate what they’ve done in life.”

“And I’m glad you’re embracing everything so nicely.” Yuri said, his smile reached his eyes and made them sparkle, Otabek felt something turning in his stomach. It’s such a beautiful view.

He didn’t notice, but Victor and Yuuri exchanged a glance that said many things. Yuuri and Victor were so proud of Yuri, not only because he was thinking about Otabek and his welfare, but because he was taking his time to notice and compliment the other, too. It was important for Otabek to feel safe if they want this to go well. 

They finished their meal and Victor suggested they go to the living room to hear some music. 

“Yuri, you should play for us.” Yuuri suggested when they arrived.

“I haven’t played in a long time…” Yuri said, dismissing it.

“Oh, come on, you were so proud of your playing when you were younger!” Victor said.

“Okay…” 

Yuri was feeling uneasy, it was a really long time since he last played. He sat down and looked to the keys, and then to the other four people in the room. Yakov had joined them.

“Don’t blame me if this is shit, you asked for it.” he said. 

Otabek gave him a thumbs up for support, and he couldn’t hold the smile he directed him. His fingers slid through the keys as if he last played yesterday, and the melodic sound filled the room. Everyone closed their eyes to appreciate the music, and Otabek started to feel peace again. He was feeling blessed. He didn’t deserve Yuri. But as long as the boy wanted, he would be by his side, he decided. He had to protect and love this child for as long as he could. 

When Otabek opened his eyes and saw Yuri again, he almost saw the angel again. But now, he wanted him to take him. He wanted to stay by his side, not run anymore. 

 

-*-*-*-*-

 

Yuri was getting ready for the Day of Remembering in his room when he heard a knock on his door.

“Come in!” he said, thinking it was a maid bringing him some message from the others.

“Excuse me…” Otabek said, only his head inside the room. Yuri urged him to come in.

“Are you ready? I’m almost done, I just never can do this stupid knot by myself…” 

“Here, let me help you.” Otabek said, helping him do his tie knot. “There, you look good.”

“You too.” Yuri said, knowing he must be all read from the neck up. Otabek was really beautiful with the robe made for him. “Have you put your mother’s picture on the shrine?” 

“Yes, Victor helped me, he brought a candle and lit it in front of her.” Otabek said. “I just… Didn’t want to arrive alone.”

“It’s okay. I don’t like to arrive alone either, even doing this ceremony thing every time here.” Yuri confessed. “Let’s go...?”

Yuri showed him how elves walked along together, they linked their pointer finger, and they went to the ballroom. 

The ceremony was more solemn and sober than the happy celebration of knighthood, but wasn’t sad per se. There was dancing, a big buffet was served and everyone of the palace and the nobles were invited. 

“On the name of every god of the ancients, who is that new guy over there?” Mila asked Yuri as soon as she arrived. 

“That should be Otabek.” Yuri said, and before she could say anything, he completed. “My soulmate.”

“What?!?” she said. “You told me nothing about it! How could you! He is gorgeous.”

“I know he is…” Yuri smiled. 

“Oh, you look so cute like this! Is he human?” she asked.

“Yes, I went to Alva, a human city on the south, to take him.” he explained. “Had my dream the day before the knighthood ceremony.”

“So soon! You’re so young, Yurachika! This is not right!” 

“I know, I had my angry fit with the gods, but I already accepted my fate.”

“You’re looking so mature now. I like it. I hope you’re happy with him.” she said. “Have you already… done something?” she asked mischievously. 

“NO!” he yelled, turning beet red in a matter of seconds. “Stop saying things like that!”

Yuri took a few breaths and tried stop hyperventilating. 

“I didn’t really want to push him, he seemed emotionally fragile.” Yuri said. “But we’re becoming friends fast.”

“That’s nice. And as I said, you’re young.” Mila said. 

Sara arrived and took Mila so they could talk. The celebration went smoothly and it was already late when Yuri called it a night and was going to leave, when he saw someone speaking to Otabek. He didn’t want to interfere in his grieve, the day was hard on someone that was not used to it. 

Who was she again? Yuri couldn’t remember exactly, but he didn’t like the way she was insinuating into him. He was angry all over again, a feeling he was having less and less while Otabek was on his side. 

“Otabek!” Yuri called him, making him almost snap his neck to look at him. His eyes were clearly saying ‘save me’. “I’m tired, let’s go back inside…”

Yuri got closer and took Otabek’s arm. The girl made a short bow and greeted her prince. She left right after. 

“Thank you.” Otabek said, releasing a deep breath he didn’t know he was holding. “Let’s go inside.”

“You don’t have to, if you don’t want. I just… I was a bit jealous…” 

“I want to go.” Otabek said. “And you can be bossy sometimes, I know it’s a trait you have and you usually suppress when you speak to me.” he reasoned. “I don’t mind you being yourself.”

“I… Thanks.” Yuri said, and being flushed was not something he expected to happen so much to him. “Let’s go inside, I’m really tired, and I’m not letting you stay here with all this… attention.”

Otabek found it cute, Yuri feeling so overprotective. They walked back together to Yuri’s room.

“Good night.” Yuri said. “Thanks for walking me here.”

“Good night.” Otabek said and took Yuri in an awkward hug. It made Yuri feel warm inside. He was so in love already, he was almost ashamed. 

 

-*-*-*-*-

 

Weeks passed, Otabek found a new interest on the Ice City history and laws, and started studying under Yakov and Victor. He also started having piano lessons with Yuri. His friendship with Yuri was already strong, they spent a lot of time talking, getting to know each other. 

Yakov was glad Yuri looked so happy around Otabek. Yuri was like a son to him, and his happiness meant a lot to him. He was watching him teaching Otabek a simple song, and the human was a fast-learning man, so he was already doing pretty great. 

“You know Yuri…” Yakov said when they took a break. “There’s something I wanted to tell you for quite some time, but it always escape me…”

“What is it?” Yuri said.

“There’s an old tradition that says there should be a ball in celebration when someone of the royal family finally meets their soulmate.” Yakov said. “Otabek is here for quite some time, and I think it’s about time we arrange this.”

“I… Do we really have to?” Yuri asked. 

“It’s tradition.”

“I don’t mind a ball.” Otabek said. 

“I can plan it for the end of the next week.” Yakov said. 

“Okay… But can it be a masquerade?” Yuri asked.

“Of course…” Yakov said. “So it’s settled.”

Victor was a beaming ray of sunshine the entire two weeks until the masquerade. He arranged the costumes for almost every person of the palace. The expectation levels were high, but Yuri didn’t want to think about it. He was distracting himself with readings, lessons on the piano and training on the courtyard. 

On the day of the masquerade ball, everyone was getting ready, and Yuri heard once again a knock on his door. He was almost expecting it. 

“Come in.”

“Hey…” Otabek said, getting inside. “I thought you might need help with your tie.”

“I do, thanks for coming.” he smiled. “How are you feeling?”

“I feel normal.” he answered, already in front of Yuri, doing the knot of his tie. “And you?”

“How can you not feel crushed with the pressure? This is all about you, you know? You and me. And we’re not even… Together in that way.” Yuri said. 

“I don’t mind, we will be, and you’ll see it’s going to be just fine today.” Otabek said. “You look gorgeous.”

“Thanks.” he blushed yet again. “Did you just said ‘we will be together’?” 

“I did.” 

“Why can’t we be now?” Yuri asked, his face beet red still.

Otabek stared at those beautiful green eyes and smiled. He didn’t expect to be in love so quickly. He took the other’s neck in his hand and brought him closer to his own face. Feeling the hot breath on his face, he looked again into those eyes, and Yuri didn’t show any hesitation, so he inclined his head and touched their lips. 

The warm feeling inside Yuri danced and looped while their lips were touching. Yuri wanted a bit more, wanted to feel more, but Otabek separated them and linked their foreheads. 

“We will be Yuri, be patient.” he said. “Let’s go? Where’s your mask?”

Yuri ran and took his mask, putting it on, while Otabek did the same. They left the room, fingers entwined, and their arrival at the ballroom was under ovation by all the guests. They had a first waltz, in which Victor insisted, and then the masquerade ball was officially opened. 

After the dance, Yuri was going to sit on his chair and observe the party, as he always do, but Otabek held his hand a little longer. 

“Dance with me again.” he said, for only Yuri to hear. 

Yuri could do very little more than nod his head and stay in his place until the next music started and Otabek started moving again, leading him. Some more couples joined them, Victor and Yuuri, Georgi and Mila, Yakov and Lilia, Michele and Sara… 

They danced two or three more musics, Yuri didn’t really paid attention, and then Yuri wanted to rest a bit. When he looked at the little elevated area where his throne stood, he saw another, smaller one right by its side. 

“Look Beka! They got you a chair by my side!” he beamed.

“Beka...?” Otabek said to himself, his face beet red. 

Yuri realized his slip and turned as red as Otabek was. He was an idiot. 

“I… Don’t… Forget it, okay!”

“You can call me that… Yura.” Otabek said, making Yuri’s face impossibly more red.

They walked there and sat. Yuri couldn’t really look Otabek in the eye after what he said. He wanted to dig a hole to hide in it for the rest of the night. How could Otabek mess with him so much just standing by his side, he didn’t know. 

“Yuri, you don’t need to be ashamed.” Otabek said after some time.

“I said forget it.” Yuri said, so low Otabek almost didn’t hear.

“You’re overreacting a bit.” Otabek pointed. “And I really liked how it was so natural for you, so I want you to call me like that for now on. If you want to.”

“I’m sorry, I’m still nervous about this party, that’s all. I usually just sit here and no one notice me. Now I’m kind of the main theme.” Yuri said.

“You’ll have to get used to it, you know.” Otabek said. “You’ll be king, everyone’s attention will be on you. You’ll do great, but if you need, I’ll always be by your side.”

Yuri turned to look Otabek in the eyes. 

“Thanks.” he said, taking his hands and squeezing them. “Can I kiss you again?”

“I thought you didn’t want to be like Yuuri and Victor.” Otabek laughed, but kissed Yuri lightly before he could have his angry fit.

“We’re nothing like them!” he said simply, turning to look at the ballroom again. 

Victor and Yuuri were looking at them with knowing glances, but Yuri decided to ignore them. He was too happy to let anything affect him now. 

Otabek invited Yuri to dance again and again during the night. Mila and Sara were everywhere, Yuri caught them more than once looking at them dancing and whispering something to each other. 

“We’re just so happy that you found one another, you look so good together!” Sara said when Yuri confronted them.

“Exactly! We are just really happy to see our little friend so grown up.” Mila said.

“I won’t be little forever…” Yuri said. “I bet I’ll be taller than any of you and Otabek when I stop growing.” 

“We’ll see…” Mila said smiling. 

When the party was over, and Yuri was surprised he stayed throughout the entire party, they came back to their rooms. Otabek walked Yuri to his room before going to his. He kissed Yuri one last time before wishing him good night. 

Yuri woke up the next day feeling so well, he already dressed his training clothes and went to the dining room to eat his breakfast.

“You’re going to train today?” Victor asked as soon as he arrived the dining room.

“Yes! The day is beautiful outside, and I felt like training.” Yuri said.

“Can I join you?” Otabek asked.

“Of course.” Yuri said, smiling. 

“You look so happy together… Don’t they Yuuri? I wish you could see your faces…” Victor said smiling at the both of them.

“Stop this right now…” Yuri angrily said.

“I’m just so happy for you Yuri!” 

“I get it, but you don’t need to say it all the time. Mila and Sara were a pain in the ass just yesterday, now you too…” 

“Yuri, don’t be mean. They mean well.” Otabek said, and they exchanged a glance before Yuri apologized. 

“By all the gods, where was Otabek all this time we tried to teach some manners to Yuri?” Yakov said with humor, and everyone laughed, except Yuri.

“Ha-ha, you’re so funny.” he made a face and stood up. “I’m going to train.”

He left and Otabek went right behind him. They spent the entire morning at the courtyard. Otabek had a raw training when he arrived and, even if his skills weren’t as smooth as Yuri’s, who was naturally good with the sword and many other things he did, he was getting really good. At the point that he was able to beat Yuri once or twice that morning. 

When they arrived the dining room, after having showered to clean up for lunch, Victor and Yakov were energetically discussing something. The abrupt stop when they saw them both caught their attention. 

“What is it?” Yuri demandingly asked.

“There’s someone here claiming to be Otabek’s aunt.” Victor explained. 

“But we found rather weird that she didn’t ask to see you, so we want to proceed with caution.” Yakov said.

“I want to see her.” Otabek said immediately. “It’s possible that she is, in fact, my aunt.”

“But she seemed so cold…” Victor said, not wanting to believe him.

“Take Otabek there, now.” Yuri demanded. “Beka, if you want, I’ll go with you.”

“I rather go alone, Yura.” Otabek said. “She has no right to be here, or demand anything of me or you.”

“What happened?” Victor asked. 

“I’ll tell you during lunch, if that’s okay, Beka?” Yuri said.

“They have to know now.” Otabek said before leaving the room, following a maid to the room his aunt was waiting.

“So...?” Yakov asked when they sat down.

“Otabek’s family died on an incident with a poisonous plant at the forest I met him in my dreams. He was raised by this aunt that had no children and paid almost no attention to him. He didn’t like it with her, he knew she disliked him, so he ran away from her house when he was 16 and found a job and never saw her again since then.” Yuri said. 

“So what is she even doing here?” Victor asked.

“She must have known that Otabek was here, living with a prince, and came to take some advantage of it.” it was Yakov that answered.

“What I thought, exactly.” Yuri said. “She must have seen an opportunity to finally profit from taking care of Otabek.”

“This is preposterous.” Victor said.

“You have too pure a soul, Vitya.” Yakov said.

“I know people, specially humans, can be very mean and astute.” Victor said. “I just… She was his only family!”

“I know the entire situation is sad, but please don’t look at Otabek with those pity eyes, Victor, please.” Yuri said. “He wouldn’t like it.”

“Right…”

They resumed eating and sometime in the middle of their meal, Otabek was back. He had a severe look on his face, and was deep in thought. As soon as he sat down to eat, Yuri asked him what she wanted.

“As I thought, she is here to ask… To demand that she is given something.” he said. “I made it clear that she has no right to ask for anything.”

“But...?” Yuri could read in his eyes that was not the end.

“She said she lost her house on Alva. She asked to stay here or at a hotel until she find another place to live.” Otabek said. 

“We can investigate, see if she is actually homeless. If she truly is, I can arrange something.” Yuri said.

“I don’t want her anywhere near you. I want her out today.” Otabek said. She had no respect for his grieve when he was younger, she gave him nothing more than the bare minimum to survive. He didn’t want Yuri to be involved in any level with her. 

“Beka…”

“I feel like the meanest, less considerate person in the world by saying this, but I don’t care if she don’t have a place to stay.” Otabek said. “I wish I could be a better person and could forgive her, but I can’t now.”

“I won’t ask anything more that what you can give now, Otabek.” Yuri said, taking one of his hands. “I’ll ask for the security to guide her out, give instructions, maybe some food for her journey back.”

“Thanks Yura…”

Yuri asked for a maid and a knight to escort her out. He was really curious to know this mysterious woman that caused so much pain in the life of an innocent child. Ask her if she hadn't seen or thought about how Otabek must have felt at the time. His heart was aching with his soulmate’s and he couldn’t disregard this feeling.

When people told him that a soulmate has a real connection, not only emotional but truly spiritual bond with the other, Yuri didn’t believe it. As he was fumbling on his bed feeling this intense discomfort that didn’t let him sleep, he started believing it. 

He got up, tired of feeling like that, and headed to Otabek’s room. He didn’t know what to do to make it stop, but he felt like being with him was a good way to start.

“Otabek...?” he said after knocking on the door. “It’s me.”

“Come in, Yuri.” he heard Otabek coming to the door, but opened it before he could get to it.

“I don’t feel well, I think it’s a reflection…” Yuri said. “I couldn’t sleep.”

“I’m sorry… This is my fault, I can’t sleep either.” Otabek said. 

“I wouldn’t blame you. I never really believed that soulmates could share feelings like this.” Yuri said. “I just guessed if we’re together, it would be easier to deal with.”

“Come here.” Otabek said, sitting on the sofa. 

Yuri sat too, and Otabek immediately threw an arm around his shoulders and brought him closer. They sat like that, Yuri resting his head on Otabek’s chest for a long time. The younger felt the other’s breathing getting more difficult and, when he looked at him, Otabek was crying. 

At a loss of words and not knowing what to do, he simply hugged him tightly and waited. The pain in his own chest almost agonizing. He started tracing gentle circles on Otabek’s back and arm, holding him until he had cried everything. 

“Let’s go to bed, you need some sleep.” Yuri said, gently pulling Otabek’s arms so he would follow him.

They slept together, embraced and feeling each other’s pain, which reinforced the bond that was being created even more. They were both very lonely people, and the feeling that now they had each other to trust and rely on was the best way to glue them together. 

 

-*-*-*-*-

 

It was really strange for Yuri how quickly he and Otabek could go from acquaintances to friends, and then from friends to something more. He didn’t know how to call them now. Otabek was there already for two months and they were doing pretty much everything the same. Training swordsmanship at the courtyard, going back to clean and have lunch, have lessons during the afternoon and then, after dinner, they would have lessons on the piano or simply read. 

They had made a routine, and this seemed almost inevitable. Yuri felt really comfortable in the presence of Otabek, and they didn’t have to speak to cover the silence. The silence was simple, comfortable, even preferable, if you ask Otabek. 

Their dynamic was good. They could feel what the other was feeling by the bond, but sometimes it wasn’t even necessary.

They were happy, Yuri concluded after some thought. He was even happier for getting to this conclusion.

“What is it, Yura? You seem… Happy.” it wasn’t everyday that he has that easy smile on his face.

“I am.” Yuri responded. “I am happy you’re here with me.”

“You’re being sappy, I didn’t know you could be like this…” Otabek laughed.

“And you’re a pain in the ass, are you happy? You just killed my mood.” 

“You don’t feel different, though.” Otabek said, making Yuri blush.

“Shut up. What are you reading?” 

“It’s an History book, about the City.” Otabek said. “Victor indicated it.” he showed it to Yuri.

“This was the book… I was reading this book when I fell asleep and had my first dream of you…” Yuri said.

“You slept reading this? It’s such a good book.”

“It’s tedious to death.”

“We have very different ideas of what tedious is.” Otabek laughed. 

“Otabek… I was wondering, why did you you accept to come with me?” Yuri asked nervously.

“I think I said to you, I had nothing there, nothing that could hold me there. No one that could hold me.” Otabek said. “I thought really hard about the new circumstances, and found that I was ready for the challenge.”

“I’m glad you were ready.” Yuri said. 

And Otabek knew deep inside that Yuri was telling the truth, when his heart felt full with happiness and that overflowing sensation he knew was all Yuri’s. 

“I’m glad as well.” he said, and bended over, one of his hands taking Yuri’s face, feeling so relieved when he leaned on the touch. 

Their lips joined and, as always, that deep, relieving and warm feeling filled Yuri’s heart. He knew now that it was so overwhelming because it was his and Otabek’s feelings mixed in each other’s heart. He felt even better. 

“I’m sorry to be interrupting…” they heard Yuuri saying. “But the tea is served, and I know Yuri don’t like to drink it cold.”

“Thanks…” Otabek said, seeing Yuri’s face turn red. 

 

-*-*-*-*-

 

Yuri’s birthday was coming. His 18th birthday. Otabek knew what it meant and knew Yuri was getting anxious about it. He was walking impatient circles around the room they now shared. 

A lot of things have changed. People didn’t tease anymore when they find them kissing or saying something cheesy to one another. Otabek’s figure right beside Yuri’s was a constant now, and when people saw them apart, they usually asked where the other was. But it wasn’t in a depending way, exactly. They supported each other, their decisions and way of doing things. 

They knew they can do everything apart, they just wanted together.

Otabek gets tired of seeing Yuri, got up from the armchair and closer to him until he could block his errand with his body. 

“Yura…”

Yuri had grown as he promised, taller than Otabek, Yuuri, Mila… Just not Victor, which made him angry for some time. His hair was longer too, he looked beautiful, just like a the king of an elves city should be. Otabek had this image of every elf being insanely beautiful, and he couldn’t say he was wrong, most of the time. 

“Beka.” he answered simply.

“Why are you so anxious?” 

“I can’t stop thinking about the damn coronation.” he said. “I don’t think I can…”

“Don’t even finish this sentence.” Otabek interrupted. “You can do anything you want. You are a real gifted person, Yura. I hope you keep that in mind.”

“I try.”

“And you’re not alone. That crown that’s going to be in your head, me, Victor, Yuuri, Lilia… We all will help you carry it. I know you’ll grow to carry it alone with pride, but until you can’t, and even when you don’t need our help anymore, we will be by your side. I’ll be by your side as long as I can.”

“I know.”

“Let’s go to the courtyard.” Otabek said. 

He knew the distraction will be good to him, but Yuri was distracted during training. He was thinking about the ceremony still. The birthday party/coronation would be in two days and all the palace was being decorated as nothing Otabek has seen thus far. 

“Yuri, if this was a real fight, I would have killed you three times already…” Otabek said. 

“I’m sorry.” Yuri said, the exact opposite of what he thought his reaction would be.

“Yura…” he sighed. “Come here.”

Yuri obeyed right away, clinging onto Otabek as if his life depended on it. He was even worse than Otabek thought.

“We should go back, you’re too sensitive…”

“I’m not.” he sobbed.

“Oh… I’m sorry mister ‘I’m not sobbing on my boyfriend’s arms right now’.” Otabek laughed, and it must have made it’s entitled effect on Yuri, because he twisted and let go of Otabek immediately. 

“I’m not.” he said again. “I’m just so tired of feeling like this, like I cannot do what I’m supposed to. I know there’ll be many people by my side and I appreciate each and everyone of you, but in the end I’ll be the king.”

“Don’t worry, the gods wouldn’t give you more than you can take. You’re meant to be great, Yura.” Otabek said confidently. 

“I’ll try not to think about it from now on. Let’s try dueling again. I don’t like losing to you.” he said.

“You do it all the time… I thought you got used to it.” Otabek said, smirk on his face.

Yuri was caught like a fish on Otabek’s bait. They fighted all afternoon. On that night, they ardently made love. And the next night as well. Everything for Yuri to forget the weight put on his shoulders from the next day and beyond. 

They were getting ready for the ceremony, Otabek was doing Yuri’s tie knot when they heard a knock on the door. 

“Come in.” Yuri said.

“Yuratchka! I just wanted to wish you good luck before you get to the ceremony.” Mila said, getting inside the room. “You two look gorgeous!”

“Thanks, Mila.” Otabek said. “Do you wish me to leave you alone?” he knew they were old friends, and would understand if she wanted to speak to Yuri privately.

“It’s not necessary.” Mila said. “I have to head downstairs right now.” 

She was dressed in knight’s robes, her ceremony happened not long ago. Mila wished all best again and closed the door again. 

“We have to go too.” 

“I want a good luck’s kiss before.” Yuri said.

“And you shall have it.” Otabek said kissing him intensely. “I love you.”

“I love you, too. Let’s get this over with.”Yuri said. 

They linked fingers and went to the ball room.

 

-*-*-*-*-

 

As the king of the Ice City, Yuri Plisetsky had made very much in so little time. People adored him and the symbolic gush of fresh air he was for the kingdom. Even after Yakov passed away and let Victor handle the counseling, the realm continued prosper. 

As the king’s husband and soulmate, Otabek was liked very much as well. People knew he was a human, but his knowledge about the City, the customs, and their beliefs had made them accept the fact he was so important for the realm. 

“Yura… What are you looking at?” Otabek asked, hugging his husband from behind and resting his chin on his shoulder best he could.

“I was only thinking. You know I love you.”

“I do.”

“But when I first had my dream, I didn’t want to. I wanted to ignore it. To let you go.” Yuri said. “I’d never forgive myself if I’ve done it. I need you by my side so much right now.”

“I’d never forgive you, too.” Otabek said. “If you didn’t come for me, I’d still be at Alva, living an insignificant life. I wouldn’t have a purpose.”

They let that casual silence settle while looking at the night sky. The silence was soothing. They were used to it by now. 

“Come to bed, we have to wake up early tomorrow.” Otabek finally said.

“I’ll go in a minute.” Yuri turned and kissed him lovingly.

“Don’t linger outside, you’ll get a cold.” Otabek said and went inside.

“I love you, too.” Yuri said to himself, turning to see Otabek falling on their bed.

**Author's Note:**

> So... Any compliment and constructive criticism is welcomed, I'm trying really hard to improve my writing.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
